changed
by junbug950
Summary: sry i dont write good summaries and its pg just to be safe and plz r
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer:no i dont own inuyasha.  
  
tell me what you think of my story when your done thanx.  
  
"Inuyasha,get your butt down here right now.We have to talk about Kagome."said Sango.  
  
"why what s wrong with Kagome?Did something happen to her?" Asked Inuyasha with a concerned voice.  
  
"Get your butt down here and i'll tell you."replied Sango  
  
"OK,i'm coming , i'm coming ."said a frustrated Inuyasha.As he climbed down the tree in a rush."why the heck am i so worried for shes just me shikon shard detector."he thought.Now down on the ground, Sango gestered for him to sit next to her.  
  
"have you noticed any thing different about her?" Asked Sango  
  
"Nope why was I supposed to? Whats so different about her?"Inuyasha asked in a very bored voice annoyed with the conversation already.  
  
"YES you were supposed to notice i know that you think of her as a friend that you've never had.But i guess your just to stuck up on what Kikyou said to you two weeks ago,you remember any of it?" Said Sango.  
  
"Da how can i not forget she said that one way or another we will be together for eternity,no matter how it happens because she loves me too much to let anyone else have me."replied Inuyasha in a some what happy voice now that they were talkin about Kikyou.  
  
who had sealed him away for 50 yrs by an arrow that she shot.but soon afterward she died from a wound that she had gotten.now that her dead thing was back soulless because ti was reborn in Kagome,she wants to bring Inuyasha down to hell with her.All Inuyasha wants is to get revenge on Naruko.  
  
" Ya well Kagome had also heard what she had said and ever since that she has been acting very strange."said Sango getting very annoyed.  
  
" Well thats her problem not mine so can I please get back to work?" Pleaded Inuyasha.  
  
" Ya why not ,you obviously dont care enough about Kagome." Replied Sango  
  
"now what the hell is that supposed to mean; i dont care enough bout Kagome?" said Inuyasha  
  
"wouldn't you like too know." replied a very angry sango as she stormed off. * * * * * Inuyasha jumped back up into his spot in the tree, to think about the Conversation that sango and him had just had.he started to think a loud to himself."we'll be together no matter what it takes(rephrasing on what Kikyou had said)"hhhmmm,he said now very disturbed."Kagome acting very different.Does she feel threatened by that?What should I do? Why do i care so much about Kagome she's just the shard detector isn't she?how do I really feel about her? * * * * Mean while Kagome is on her way back to the village from her long bathe in the river which she does often.The hole time she has been thinking of stuff like:"should i leave and forget about this hole place and the people in it?Is Kikyou really that desperate? Or Does Inuyasha really care more for her then he does me?" But while all of this is going she started feeling weaker and weaker.Just inside the village she ended up passing out in the middle of the dirt road. 


	2. whats wrong with Kagome

Disclaimer:nope i dont own inuyasha but i think he has i cute butt!!!!!!! ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
As Sango made her way back to Kaede's hut (did i spell keade right?) she had seen something laying in the middle of the road just a head of her.so she ran to see what it was.Gasping at what she saw.She seen her friend Kagome laying in the road. She bent down and picked her friend up.than started running to Kaede's hut.Once in the hut she had put Kagome on a bed mat and went to find Kaede out back. Out back she screamed Kaede's name out. "Kaede;kaede:KAEDE were are you at i need your help it's about Kagome."screamed Sango "Whats the matter" said Kaede as she came up to sango gasping for breath."Is she hurt?" "come with me i put her in your hut.i was coming back from talking to inuyasha when i seen he passed out in the middle of the road."replied Sango"Do you think that its from her lack of sleep and food." " i really cant tell till i take a look at her" said Kaede ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Now in the hut with kagome all checked over and she had gained her conicious back. "Kagome now what has you so upset that your not eating and not sleeping right?" asked Kaede "I'm sorry i dont have anything wrong right now why would you think that?" "well you passed out in the middle of the road from not eating and not sleeping,so for the 24 hours you are to stay in bed to eat and sleep."said Kaede "here eat this soup and Sango will make sure that you eat all of it." ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ "KAGOMEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!"screamed shippou as he ran into the hut "inuyasha is chasing me and saying that im the most annoying hanyou."he ran up to Kagome; spilling most of her hot soup all over her. "OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW;thats hot it burns."screamed Kagome with tears filling up her eyes. "Now why would he do something like that?"still holding back her tears. "Kagome im so sorry.i didnt mean too really are you ok you look like your gonna cry ?" replied Shippou " i'm fine really.Now why would he say that you are annoying?" replied Kagome cleaning up her mess; and watching Inuyasha as he ran into the room and tears in her eyes yet again but they slowly leaked down her cheeks. "ok theres something wrong but i guess ill tell you." said Shippou "ok i seen him sitten up in the tree and i just asked what he was doing up there and he said thinkin and i asked about what and he said go away and i said no not until he told me and and he jumped down and said that i was the most gosh-damned most annoying thing that he has ever met." "oh my gosh you 2 fight over the most dumbest things!!" said Kagome "now Shippou stop bugging inuyasha and inuyasha say your sorry and both of you GET OUT OF THIS FUCKING HUT NOW!" both stared at Kagome really stunned for they have never heard her swear like that.then they looked at sango for information on why she was like that. "i strongly suggest that you guys leave before she goes full throttel on you 2,right now all she needs is some peace and quite so please be quite for the next 24 hours."replied Sango. "girls geesh why do they have to have mood swings."is all inuyasha could say as he walk out of the hut. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ later that night sango had explained everything to all 3 of the guys. "is she gonna be ok?is that why she was criyng?" asked shippou no really worried. "she should be in 24 hours tha why you all have to be quite and as for the crying i have no clue yet."said sango who now stared over at inuyasha who was in deep thought yet again.and (shoot what is that other dudes name you now the minister thing dude wit the hole in his hand well anyways)he was just listenin and taking everything a little at time. inuyasha was thinkin about stuff like:"did what kikyou say make Kagome do that?is this all my fault and how could this happen?" 


	3. kikyou

Disclaimer: nope I don't own inuyasha. Tell me what you think I know that not a lot is going on right now but im getting there. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
" Inuyasha you have been in deep thought for some time actually when since the last encounter with kikyou. What do you keep thinking about?" asked Miroku. I'm gonna go away for a couple of days make sure that you guys and Kagome don't follow I don't want her hurt any more than she is." replied Inuyasha as he got up. "So your gonna leave just like that were are you going anyways? Are you going to say good bye to kagome first?" asked sango. " Yes i'm leaving just like that and I'm not saying good bye to Kagome because she'll try to stop me and im going to find Kikyou whether you guys like it or not. So don't follow me." replied Inuyasha " But how in the world are you going to find Kikyou?" asked Shippou "If I really want to find her then I will." said Inuyasha in a calm voice now heading into the woods. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"So what are we going to tell Kagome should we wake her up now to tell her?" asked Miroku. "No she needs all of the rest that she can we'll tell her tomorrow. And as for what will we tell her it will be the whole truth." replied sango getting up "I'm going to bed now. Good night." "Miroku will Kagme really be alright? This is all Inuyasha's fault and Kikyou's right?" asked Shippou " Why do you think Inuyasha is going off to find Kikyou at this hour in the night?" " Kagome should be ok; and I don't know whose fault this is I could or it couldn't be inuyashas and kikyous; and as for inuyasha going to find kikyou at this hour." replied Miroku "and come on lets go to bed it is getting kinda late." ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ The next morning, at the breakfast table. " where is inuyasha at I thought that he'd be here for breakfast." asked Kagome "well aaaaahhhh," replied Miroku " he is out on a journey." " What type of journey." Asked kagome with a really confused look on her face " to go find Kikyou but your not supposed to go looking for him that's why he did come and say good-bye to you he thought that oyu'd try to stop him." Said Sango "but whyed he go to find her?" asked Kagome "I don't know nobody know right now they don't even now were she is." Said Miroku. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Mean while with inuyasha (yes he is still looking for her) "Damn were is she at?" Asked inuyasha out loud to himself. "were is who at ?" asked a mysterious voice from someplace. "huh oh I didn't know any one else was out here at this time in the morning." Said Inuyasha " sorry and some one that I'm looking for." " oh well tell me your name boy, some one might be looking for you, and I've been out here all night and it's not so early either." Replied the mysterious voice. "ok fine I'll tell you my name if you come out first." Said inuyasha " besides who would be looking for me? What time is it any ways?" "I'm not coming out till you tell me your name. Who cares about what time it is I sure don't." said the voice "My name is inuyasha, ok so will you come out." said inuyasha getting very irritated. "ha I knew some one was looking for you." Said the voice still not coming out "WHO, and come out of your hiding now" said inuyasha " ME!!" and out jumped kikyou and her voice not disguised any more. " YOU LITTLE....." said inuyasha but was cut off "you little what?" said Kikyou with I smug smile on her face. "bitch." Said inuyasha "whats that supposed to mean." Said kikyou "anyways I knew you would choose to come to hell with me." " NO! and I just called you what you are" said inuyasha. "that's not why I'm here I didn't choose you for anything." (any ways I now that this is spaced bad and I'm sorry.and I kno this is out of character and I'm sorry about that to.) 


End file.
